


Between Us

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Infidelity, i don't support cheating btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: They’ll regret it tomorrow, but for tonight, they don’t regret anything.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I don't support cheating. This idea just came to me and won't leave me alone, also I apologize for the mistakes you might see on here. I wrote this at like three in the morning too.

They’re hurt. They’re both hurt and tired - physically, mentally, and emotionally - unspoken words were unneeded to be said between the two women whose eyes were filled with such anguish only they could ever understand. An understanding no one but them would ever seem to get, having carried a heavy burden upon their shoulders all the while they’re beaten by the entire world until they’re nothing but shells of their former selves. And it was in that moment, they knew they needed each other now more than ever—more than just a friendly companionship. 

With an understandment comes an attraction neither of them will ever admit to nor will they deny it, like an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Both powerful with the capability of destruction on others, but not on each other.

It’s wrong, and Korra knows it. Wrong to have such thoughts plaguing her mind and sitting so close with someone that’s not hers, someone she doesn’t love, someone that isn’t Asami—someone who’s always been there for her. But Korra can’t help how she feels, no matter how hard she tries to push them away. All it did was make the feeling stronger. She was beginning to breathe heavily, rubbing her sweaty hands on her lap while she tried to think about something else other than the woman who sat next to her. She’s just so beautiful, spirits she can’t deny it. 

Kuvira was sitting upright and still, staring straight ahead. She seemed to be doing a better job at masking her own emotions than the woman sitting so closely next to her, but looks can be deceiving, cracks on her mask shown. After all, how long has it been for her? Too long that’s for sure, it’s been a while since she’d been with someone and Baatar made it very clear he wants nothing to do with her, and here she is now, with someone that wants her. Someone that’s not hers, someone unavailable to take. She would never stoop so low, but she finds herself unable to care. 

“This is wrong, you know?” Kuvira said finally, turning her attention to Korra. “If anyone finds out—”

“I know,” Korra interrupted her quickly, licking her lips. “I love Asami.” She tried to ignore the fact her girlfriend is literally in the other room, strapped for her safety. Her words from earlier hurt, even when what she said were untrue. Lies to hurt her.

_ “I hate you.” _ Venomous words spoken with such anger and hatred, Korra couldn’t help it to think whether or not what Asami said was true. That there’s a deep conscious part of her that hates her.

“I still love Baatar,” Kuvira said, hurt evident in her eyes. Her former fiance’s words from earlier stung deeply, though she doesn’t blame him for how she feels. She threw everything away for the empire.  _ ‘I would hate me too.’ _ The thought came drifting in her mind.

They’re now drawn close to one another, entering the point of no return. They could feel each other’s body heat, unable to hold back their desire any longer. A mutual desire neither of them will ever admit nor deny. It’s always been there, from the very start since their first meeting. 

“This will stay between us,” Kuvira added with those words leaving her lips in a soft whisper, leaning in close to the point where she could smell Korra’s musky scent. Their chests were nearly touching where she could practically feel the sudden rapid hammering of the Avatar’s chest. “No one will ever know.” She placed a hand on the other’s arm, giving it an enticing squeeze that was filled with many promises.

“Between us,” Korra agreed, nodding her head. She reached out, brushing a strand of hair away from Kuvira’s face before resting a hand on her cheek where her thumb brushed against the birthmark under her right eyes. “No one will ever know.” She repeated what Kuvira had just, looking down at her lips where she could imagine they’ll feel soft against hers, among other things that made her body heat up.

As two shadows dancing on the wall became one, silence followed and silence followed the morning after.


End file.
